


Easier Ways

by Kris



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain defines all aspect of growth, life and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ash/Jack Vale for the beta

Karl slams him into the deck and Lee stares up at him wide-eyed and nervous for the first time since the other man had waltzed in and locked the door to Lee's quarters behind him.

"What the frack, Helo?" Lee demands and shoves up to his feet, or tries, he gets his feet under him only to be knocked back down, hard. He feels the air whoosh out of him and Karl grabs him by the shirt before he can catch his breath, yanks him up and shoves him onto the bed. "What the frack?" he tries again, wheezing.

Karl leans over him with furious eyes.

"You are not in charge right now," Karl says, voice tight with control. "From this point on, when we're alone, you call me Sir, you don't call me Karl and you don't call me Helo. I hear anything but Sir and Yes Sir, coming out of your mouth and you're going to regret it."

"What the fra…" his head jerks sideways with the force of the blow and Karl is above him on the bed pulling the belt out of his pants. Words are locked in Lee's throat, he can't get them out and he can't breathe and he can't focus, he can't get his head to stop swimming.

"I ever catch you on Cloud 9 again, I ever catch you looking again, you're going to regret it," Karl hisses. "You're going to understand by the time I leave here, you're going to know exactly who you belong to." Karl's cock is freed from his pants and he jams a thumb into the side of Lee's jaw which opens against the force.

Karl meets Lee's eyes and presses his cock against Lee's lips. "Suck it, Lee," he orders. Lee sucks.

Karl lets his head fall back with the ghost of a groan, the sound of a man used to having to keep quiet in a rack full of other men and women. His cock is thick and heavy on Lee's tongue, the vein on the underside pulsing.

Lee concentrates on sucking tightly, tongue moving as much as he can over the length of it. Karl's musky scent is almost overwhelming and Lee chokes when he realizes that it's getting him hard. Karl's hands wrap into the short hairs on the back of Lee's head and he starts thrusting with soft grunts. Lee just holds on, trying to keep air in his lungs. When Karl comes he pours straight down Lee's throat and he keeps his cock there until Lee's sure he's going to pass out.

"That was good, boy," Karl says, he strokes his hand down the side of Lee's face and Lee can feel the bruising coming out under the man's tanned fingers.

"Thank you, sir," his voice is hoarse from abuse it hasn't suffered in a long time, his cock is painfully hard in his pants. His thoughts are cyclical, please let this time be different, please let this time be different.

***

Three Days Earlier

"Thanks, man, you have no idea how grateful I am." Lee settles into the co-pilot seat of the raptor. Helo gives him a raised eyebrow from the pilot seat that Lee ignores, his ass is still on fire from the spanking, he feels a little raw, stretched too thin, like the session had messed him up more than it should have.

"What, I was supposed to let the freaks on Cloud 9 eat Admiral Adama's son for breakfast? He'd have killed me." Lee smiles a little sardonically at that and nods because it's the truth. Helo is still giving him weird looks.

"Well I'm sorry I dragged you into this but I'm grateful that you're getting me out of it," Lee says again and means it.

Zane isn't the first clue Lee's had that he prefers boys to girls, he even fits in with Lee's type; strong, masculine, Alpha Male. But Zane is the first clue that Lee likes things differently than the bulk of the rest of the world. The first time Zane hits him, Lee is shocked speechless, stunned so much that Zane has no problem dragging him over his knee, spanking his bare ass until it glows red and they're both hard and panting. The sex is amazing and the world it opens up for Lee even more so. He believes Zane when he says that they'll be together forever, that he'll always take care of Lee.

Two Days Earlier

"There are easier ways to get what you want," Lee jumps out of his skin at the sound of Helo's voice in the entirely empty locker room, almost dropping the towel, his skin is still dripping from his shower, a rivulet of water runs from his hair line down the side of his face.

"Frack Helo, you scared the hell out of me." Lee turns to the other man to find him leaning against the bank of lockers, arms crossed over his chest. No one's ever really figured out how such a big man can move so softly but it's incredibly unnerving to have him sneak up on you.

"Sorry," Helo says, but it's clear that he's not. "But there are."

"Are what?" Helo's arms uncross and one hand comes up to caress the side of Lee's face before sliding down and around to the back of Lee's neck. Lee can feel his mouth drying up.

"Easier ways to get what you keep looking for on Cloud 9," and then he crushes their lips together. The fire of it sweeps him away, the feel of Helo's hand big and heavy on the back of his neck. Hot lips pressed against his. He gasps lightly and Helo takes advantage, slipping his tongue into Lee's mouth and then it's all consuming, feels like Helo is trying to rip him apart from the inside out. Helo backs them up until Lee's back is pressed against the lockers. His heart is pounding in his chest and he can feel Helo's cock pressing into his hip when the bigger man pushes his knee between Lee's legs, Helo presses open mouthed kisses to Lee's skin, sucking the water up, sucking the blood up to bruise Lee's collarbone.

It's a fast and desperate rut, with Helo lifting Lee up so he can wrap his legs around the other man's waist. They barely get their pants open, Helo crushing Lee between his hard body and the lockers, rocking into him roughly until they both come in a rush.

They clean up quietly, Hel—Karl, wraps his hand around the back of Lee's neck one more time, pulling Lee into one more kiss before he leaves the locker room. Lee sits down on a bench and leans against the wall.

"Gods," he mutters and shakes his head. He has no idea where that came from, no idea how Karl even knew what he was looking for but he's not going to say no, Helo is exactly his type.

The first time Zane takes him to the bar, Lee is panicked and nervous but Zane doesn't listen, just tells him it's going to be fine. They find a booth near the back and Lee watches with wide eyes, taking in all of the people, all of the things they're doing to each other. One man is strung up naked on a St. Andrew's Cross, another man stands in front of him holding a long whip. It's clear who belongs to whom, the pets are all on their knees and Zane looks at him appraisingly.

The second time Zane takes him to the bar, Lee is panicked and nervous and when they get to a booth, closer to the dance floor this time, Lee sinks, as gracefully as he can, to his knees for Zane. Halfway through the night Zane unbuttons his pants and Lee sucks his cock for a crowd of admirers. When someone asks to share Zane just smirks and shakes his head no.

One Day Earlier

Walking into the bar on Cloud 9, things are a little bit…rough, but Lee's too pissed off right now to even think straight. He doesn't think about how he just walked into a bar where a man is chained to the wall, and his cock is on display for the entire room while he gets fracked by another guy or how he remembers how that felt, or remember Zane tying him to the hitching post for the first time, fucking him in front of everyone. Doesn't remember the way Zane betrayed his trust and offered him up to the entire bar.

He particularly doesn't pay attention to the woman cracking a paddle over another woman's ass, and how much he wishes it was him, how much he wishes it was Helo, Karl, doing that to him. He just stomps his way over to where Shevon is sitting, with the image of Paya in that room with the other children waiting to be sold by corrupt men burned into his brain. He's going to make them pay, going to make this right if it's the last thing he does.

It's only afterwards, holding Paya on his lap and staring at Shevon that he thinks about these things and he wonders why Karl even brought them up. He picks the girl up and takes her with him.

He spends a day on the station waiting for a regular transport ship but it turns out that the regular transport ships were part of the black market and Zarek hasn't had a chance to set up anything routine yet. He comms Karl to come get him and he sits and waits, lost in bad memories while Paya sits there on his lap fast asleep.

Now

Karl unlocks the door and steps out into the hallway, Lee follows him. He waits until the door is shut and he turns to look at Karl.

"I want you to understand," he says softly, in his best imitation of his father's most commanding voice. "Out here, I am in charge."

"Yes, Sir," Karl drawls, lips curling up in a smirk. Lee's thoughts are cyclical, please let this time be different, please let this time be different.

/end


End file.
